


Late Night kiss

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Cocky Stiles Stilinski, College AU, College Student Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, College dorms, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Just a lot of blushing, Kinda, M/M, Pining Derek, Roommates, Valentine's Day Fluff, and friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: Derek wouldn’t mind getting to know Stiles better, but they both tend to run a tight shift full of classes and part-time jobs, so they’re rarely around at the same time. He’s sweet though, if not a little hyperactive, and he’s cute.Or: Derek and Stiles are college roommates and Derek just really wants to kiss him.





	Late Night kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some fluff for valentines day! somehow this is the first fic I'm actually posting with these two? and it's an AU?

It’s late, even on college student terms. The halls have quieted down and the street lights are lit around campus, but even the late night stragglers have left and headed to their rooms for the night to try and get some rest, if at all possible. Still, Derek’s roommate is wide awake, clicking away furiously at the keyboard of his laptop. There’s a mountain of empty energy drinks and snack wrappers covering his desk around him, evidence of how long he’s been there. The lights in their room are out, but the soft glow from his laptop casts long shadows and illuminates his tired eyes and disheveled hair.

At some point, he’d changed from his regular clothes into some plaid pajama bottoms and white t-shirt, which looks unfairly adorable, if Derek is honest with himself. He and his roommate get along fine, and honestly, Derek wouldn’t mind getting to know Stiles better, but they both tend to run a tight shift full of classes and part-time jobs, so they’re rarely around at the same time. He’s sweet though, if not a little hyperactive, and he’s cute. 

“How long are you planning on staying up?” Derek asks eventually, rolling onto his side in bed to look at Stiles better, who’s still typing endlessly with long fingers.

Stiles pops an earbud out of his ear and looks at Derek, leaning back in his chair which makes an awful creaking sound. “Until I get this stupid report done, honestly.”

“You look tired,” Derek says. He’s tired himself, and sure he could sleep, it isn’t like Stiles’ screen is _that_ bright, but he finds something oddly endearing and comforting in watching Stiles write, the way he bites at his bottom lip or rubs at his eyes after staring too long at the screen. 

“I am,” Stiles remarks with a grin. “But I really need to not fail this class or this assignment and I am, unfalteringly good at procrastination.”

 

Derek chuckles, smiling softly at him, even though Stiles is staring down at his lap. “So you’re just gonna stay up all night writing? I’m not sure that’s good for you or your paper.”

“I can just keep the energy drinks coming,” Stiles laughs, ruffling his hair a little as he rocks in his chair, always bursting with too much energy.

Derek laughs too and flops back down onto his back, his head sinking into his pillow. “Bad idea.”

“Why’re you up then, anyway?” Stiles asks, spinning around in his chair to look at Derek better.

Derek isn’t entirely sure how to answer that without sounding bizarre and mildly creepy, so he gives a half shrug. “Just can’t sleep, I guess.”

“Am I keeping you up?” Stiles asks, a flash of guilt coming across his face. He tangles his fingers together so he can twist and pull at them anxiously. “I can like, turn the brightness down, or just go sit in the bathroom?” he offers, which is ridiculous and Derek snorts. 

“No, no, you’re fine,” he promises, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He’s just in his boxers and a shirt, but neither of them really seemed to care and Stiles had never brought it up. “It isn’t too bright and that isn’t keeping me up.”

Stiles exhales loudly with exaggeration and falls back into his chair, slumping down. “Okay, good, that bathroom needs to be cleaned.”

“It’s your turn,” Derek mumbles and Stiles grimaces. 

“So what _are_ you doing up?”

Derek flushes, feeling heat creep up his cheeks and ears and he shrugs again. “I dunno, you just looked cute,” Derek admits, words tumbling hopelessly from his mouth. 

Stiles blinks at him several times, just staring and wow, things are probably going to be really awkward now. Unless Stiles requests a new roommate, which Derek wouldn’t really blame him because that was maybe a little too blunt.

“What?” Stiles asks blankly, eyeing him with a blank expression.

Derek sucks in a breath and holds it for a while before letting it out all at once. “You sitting there in your stupid pajamas with your stupid hair is just really distracting for my sleep-”

“I-- okay? How?”

“Because it makes me want to kiss you,” Derek says, exasperated as he throws his hands up before running his fingers through his hair. His leg is bouncing anxiously much like Stiles’ and there’s a mutual tension there that Derek kind of hates.

“Me writing an essay at 2 AM makes you want to kiss me?” Stiles says slowly like he’s making sure he has all of the facts.

“I, well- yes?” Derek says back, narrowing his eyes. Derek wears leather jackets and black combat boots. He works out and he has a damn nice car, he’s never been such a mess in his entire life. Derek has had a dozen girlfriends and half a dozen male lovers if not boyfriends, and still, here he is, fumbling like an 8th grader on his first date. It’s embarrassing. Stiles is just a little crush anyways, with his messy hair and moles.

“So why don’t you?” Stiles asks, biting his lip. He’s still wringing his hands out anxiously, leg bouncing furiously and his face is getting steadily redder (not that Derek’s face is much better) the longer he stares at him. 

“What?” 

Stiles laughs nervously, just a little puff of air as he pulls his legs up onto the chair with him. “If you want to, why don’t you?”

Derek stares at him until he’s sure Stiles isn’t just waiting to bolt or laugh. “You’re serious?”

“I mean, yeah?” Stiles shrugs. “You’re kinda like HottyMcHotPants, and the idea that _you_ think I’m cute is totally blowing my mind.”

Derek chuckles and shakes his head. “Yeah, okay.”

Stiles grins so wide that Derek thinks it must hurt. He pulls himself off of the bed and crosses the room so he’s standing in front of his roommate. Stiles just looks up at him with wide eyes, especially dark with the low light of the room. Derek doesn’t hesitate much, scared he might lose the little confidence he’s working with, and he ducks down to press a quick kiss to Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles smiles all over again and looks up at him with an arched eyebrow. “That’s what you call a kiss?” he asks, tapping his bottom lip twice. “Why don’t we try that again?”

Derek scoffs, though he’s smiling too. “Cocky much?” he says before he leans in and kisses him again, a little longer and a little sweeter. It feels good, gentle and nice like all of Derek’s experiences with Stiles. “Better?” he asks when they part and he’s happy to see Stiles’ eyes are heavy and his cheeks are pink and warm.

“Yeah, that was- that was good,” he says, a little breathless. 

“Good,” Derek smiles, pulling Stiles up from his chair. “Let’s get you to bed, I’ll help you finish that paper early tomorrow, okay?”

Stiles groans but otherwise doesn’t protest and lets Derek lead him to his own bed where he flops down tiredly. “I think I wanna get to know you better,” Stiles says as Derek climbs back into his own bed, the room dimming as the forgotten laptop turns itself off. “Since you kiss so well.”

Derek laughs, a little harder than he means to, but there’s a relief in his chest that’s making him feel feather light. It’s been too long since he had just a nice kiss. Too long since he liked someone this much this fast. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees.

There’s a long silence after that and Derek assumes Stiles must be asleep, so he gets comfortable himself and closes his eyes. Derek finds himself relaxing quickly, already dead tired, when Stiles’ voice cuts through the quiet again. “So, are we like dating now?”

Derek smiles to himself, tucked comfortably under his blankets. “Do you wanna be?”

He hears Stiles rustle around in his bed for a moment and then he sighs. “I think I would.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Derek agrees, and the next silence lasts longer until the room is full of Stiles’ deep breathing and the gentle rattle of his snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! drop a comment and gimme some love plz I need validation.


End file.
